


深渊

by Dellasparrow



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Elisabeth das Musical
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellasparrow/pseuds/Dellasparrow
Summary: 鲁道夫在悬崖边凝望，他在深渊中看到了自己。
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria & Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 4





	深渊

**Author's Note:**

> 源于群内活动的产物，要求是用给出的随机自然段作为开头写作，本文第一自然段出自赫尔曼·黑塞的《纳齐斯与戈德蒙》。  
> 有穿插梅耶林韵事的剧情，很遗憾没来得及搞演员梗。

少年深深地沉浸在这些梦境之中，沉浸在这由各种活生生的感觉交织而成的世界之中。在这个世界中，不仅是童年、母爱，闪耀着金光的人生之晨，不仅是这可爱的往昔正神奇地重新崛起，而且还有那带着威胁和许诺的、诱人和危险的未来在尽情舞动。在这些梦境中，母亲、圣母、爱人合为一体，他后来时而觉得这是大罪，是渎神，是死也无法救赎的造孽，时而又在其中找到了所有的拯救与和谐。充满秘密的生活凝视着他，这是一个深不可测的幽冥世界，一片僵直多刺的森林，到处潜伏着童话中描述的危险——然而，这些是母亲的秘密，它们来自于她，又引向她，是她明亮的眼睛中小小的黑圈，小小的、充满威胁的深渊。

深渊从未消失，少年在悬崖边摇摆前行，时而因民众的滔天谣言惊慌失措，时而因首相的雷霆手段裹足不前。黑暗自幼包裹他生活的全部，自教师的皮鞭下、舞会裙摆的褶皱间、光辉灿烂的穹顶之上，维也纳被黑色帷幕笼罩，财富与荣耀的金色铸就牢笼，他几乎溺毙其中。在帷幕的彼端是母亲不可追逐的身影，星辉闪烁在她的发间，自由胜过千万华服装点，那是诗歌、思想与音乐的世界，当他还是孩童时就已吃过教训，贸然向那个世界伸手只会吃上一顿严厉的皮鞭，还有训练有素士兵也叫苦不迭的体罚。

孩子呼喊着母亲，尽管他不明白那意味着什么，潜意识告诉他这是唯一的依托，是甜美、宽慰与依恋的具象化，是所有诗歌与画作都无法描摹的爱。

在空荡回声与冷风呼号的孤寂深夜中，黑暗那侧给予他回应，苍白冰冷的手指抚摸他的额头，沉默抚慰着他的恐惧，其后浮现的容貌对每个人都是陌生，对人类却是如此熟悉，死亡。你会见识死亡诸多的模样，到最后你只会真正面对死神一次。死神的声音空洞而甜美，耐心又冷淡，为孩子细述城市每条街道的故事，帝国每场死亡的结局。黑暗从此成为令人沉醉的救赎，母亲缺席时死亡成了最佳的替代，他的秘密朋友是来自血缘的黑色赠礼，与死神常伴是他同母亲最初的共同点，共同点成了跨越缄默、隐秘与时光的链接，在最初与最终的岁月里闪烁破碎的微光。

孩童到少年，死亡微末的细语自虚无垂下短暂解脱的机遇，少年往青年，母亲过往的残影随风带来名为自由的幻梦。他望向镜中，他看到死神的面容，他看到母亲的面容，在相似面具之下他看不到自己。

你是谁？皇帝的独子，哈布斯堡王朝的皇太子，怯懦观望海浪与风暴的海鸥，鲁道夫，那个悬崖边的少年。

命运的马车碾过所有王朝的皇冠，暗流之下激烈沸腾的火焰呼喊着一场变革。海鸥煽动翅膀，语言、民族、财富与自由思想，每一道风浪都令他茁壮，磨砺他的笔锋，为他的言辞欢呼。他有灿烂而精彩的未来，有雄心壮志的联盟，有支持他的匈牙利贵族，但这不是他的故事的最后一章，他是他的母亲的孩子，死神始终在他们身后。

那之后是什么呢？所有观众都在等待，一个必然的答案。

首相的棋子前行，皇太子败局已定。政客与投机者见风使舵，德意志高呼威廉皇帝万岁。母亲拒绝为他求情，两人相望如同镜中重影，从未有人到达镜中世界；教会拒绝他为所爱之人要求的结婚仪式，皇太子妃的高座之上不曾有爱情的位置；就连死神也拒绝来临，皇帝的谕旨将他放逐军队，钢铁与鲜血的泥泞之中只剩思想干枯残肢和永恒时间。

死亡是自由的必经之路，是黎明前无法穿透的黑夜，也是冰冷陈腐世界中无法忽略的火光，是旅人漫长跋涉最终的归乡。

扳机扣动时，他终于明白，从来没有什么悬崖边的少年，他一直都在深渊中，在悬崖边跳舞的人是母亲，遥远的距离令意向模糊混淆，使他产生了自由的错觉。只有死亡能带来自由，苍白冰冷的手指抚摸他的额头，挑断时间的珍珠线。时光轻柔地散乱跌落，回声奏响欲望、现实与不可及交织的梦境，他深深地沉浸在这些梦境之中。

——完——


End file.
